


Gays, Superheroing, and Twitter Profiles

by bisexualfairie



Series: Gays, Superheroing and the Internet [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Embedded Images, Multi, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfairie/pseuds/bisexualfairie
Summary: Profiles for recurring Twitter accounts in my social media fic. Also has bonus content.
Series: Gays, Superheroing and the Internet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	1. Ally

@allysqueer

-22

-She/They

-Identifies as pansexual/queer

-Parents are wealthy enough to be invited to a Wayne Gala

-Out to her parents, but they act like it didn't happen

-Got her followers off of Batfam and Wayne family content

-Dating @anndoescosplay

-Online friends with @bailey_reed and @nightwingsimp

-Mutuals, but not friends with @birdflash, @jasontodd_wayne, and @definitelynotredhood


	2. Alex

@nightwingsimp

-21

-They/Them

-Identifies as nonbinary and bisexual

-Real name is Alex

-Online friends with @bailey_reed, @allysqueer, and @anndoescosplay


	3. Bailey

@bailey_reed

-22

-She/Her

-Identifies as lesbian

-Online friends with @nightwingsimp, @anndoescosplay, and @allysqueer

-100% has a crush on Barbara Gordan


	4. Wally West

@birdflash

-26

-He/Him

-Gay

-Has been dating Dick since they were 21/22

-Started the account as a dare from Roy but found it so funny he kept it going

-Constantly posts 'incorrect quotes' that he and Dick have actually said at some point

-Will post things like, 'guys I saw Flash and Nightwing kissing last night, it's canon' and then post a stick-figure drawing of the two of them

-He got Damian to draw the photo

-Has majorly contributed to 'fanon' by giving out true information such as their in-uniform nicknames for each other (Rob and KF)

Some of Wally's Incorrect Quotes:

-Nightwing: Does anyone else get villains who stare at their ass? Although I have stared at an ass or two in my day so who am I to judge

Flash: Babe, I think it's time to get some sleep

-Nightwing: I still can't believe you let Captain Cold be the DM

Flash: He threatened to rob another bank if I didn't. What was I supposed to do?

-Flash: Marry me

Nightwing: *fighting an Alien three times his size* Is this really the appropriate time?


End file.
